Harlon Stark
Harlon Stark is the current Lord of Winterfell. He has served as Lord for the past 54 years, since the age of 11. During this time, he has proven to be a wise, just, and capable ruler. Early Life Harlon was born in Winterfell, the second son of Lord Willam Stark and Lady Melantha Blackwood. He was raised alongside his brothers and sisters in Winterfell. As a boy, Harlon obsessed over war, playing at it with his siblings and dreaming of a day when he would wield Ice in battle. He lived a normal, happy life until the age of 11, when his father, Willam Stark, and elder brother, Edwyn Stark, were viciously killed by the King Beyond the Wall, Raymun Redbeard, in the battle of Long Lake. With their deaths, Harlon rose to the rank of Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of The North. Although his uncle Artos helped serve him as Lord Regent, Harlon was forced to grow up quickly due to being forced into power at an early age. Despite his youth, by the age of fifteen Harlon had proven to be a capable and authoritative ruler, one who had an open hand and stern fist when necessary. The Ranging Still, he dreamed of vengeance against the wildlings for killing his father and elder brother, and at the age of 18 he volunteered to join the Night's Watch in a ranging beyond the wall. Everyone around him told him that it was folly, but one did not refuse the Lord of Winterfell, and eventually they gathered a team of elite rangers along with warriors from winterfell who would join Harlon in his journey North of the Wall. No one knows what happened on that far-north ranging, save for Harlon himself. He returned after over three months North of the wall half-starved, covered in wounds inflicted by both beast and man, and alone. He would not say why he had been gone so long, nor what had happened to the rest of his party, and still has not told a living soul to this day. Marriage and Children At the age of 20 Harlon was married to his first wife, Jeyne Arryn. They lived happily together for two years before she died giving birth to their first son, Rickard Stark. Rickard was a sickly boy, and did not live past the age of 13. Harlon mourned his wife and child deeply, and refused to be remarried for near two decades. That is, until he met Alysanne Umber, a young Northern beauty who caught his eye when she visited Winterfell with her father. At the age of 40 he married the then 20 year old Umber scion, and their twin son and daughter Benjen and Lyanna were born a year later. Once again, Harlon had happiness in his life. He lived in peace and harmony with his family for many years, and his wife gave birth to another son and two more daughters. His daughter Lysa was born with a severe mental disability, but him and his wife have loved her just the same, and did not allow it to take away from their happiness. Durran's Defiance At the age of 55 came the day when Harlon heard that King Maelys had slaughtered his small council, including Lord Manderly, to whom Harlon's own sister was wed, and who had always been his loyal vassal. Harlon flew into a rage the likes of which he had not experienced since he was a young man, declaring that he would see the Mad King deposed if it was the last thing he did. Harlon rode South with a great Northern host, determined to ride to King's Landing and put a stop to the Mad King's treachery and madness. His host made it as far as The Twins before being assaulted by the Arryns, who had declared on behalf of the Mad King. The battle was hard fought, with Harlon personally slaying Lord Hersy and Ser Templeton with Ice, but eventually the forces of the North won the day thanks in no small part to Lord Bolton. They chased the forces of the Vale up to the Green Fork, where they made camp for the night. Unbeknownst to the Northerners, Lords Royce and Arryn unleashed a surprise attack in the dead of night, massacring a majority of the Northern host. During the battle, Harlon's arm was cut off by Lord Brus Arryn, and he only barely escaped with his life thanks to the bravery of Lord Umber, who led a last resort final charge to break through the Vale's lines, escaping with the critically wounded Lord Stark. The Past Decade After that day, Harlon was never the same. He hung up Ice, vowing never to use it again, and swore off of war, declaring it to be the greatest evil made by man. Ever since he has focused on his family and his realm above all else, knowing that these are the two things that truly matter. Timeline * 215 AC: Harlon Stark is born. * 226 AC: Harlon's father and elder brother are killed by Raymun Redbeard. Harlon rises to become Lord of Winterfell. * 233 AC: Harlon goes ranging North of the Wall with a force of warriors, vowing to get revenge on the wildlings for killing his father and brother. He returns over three months later, alone. * 235 AC: Harlon is married to Jeyne Arryn. * 237 AC: Harlon's first son, Rickard Stark, is born. His wife Jeyne dies in childbirth. * 250 AC: Harlon's son Rickard dies of an illness. * 255 AC: Harlon is remarried to Alysanne Umber. * 256 AC: Harlon's son and daughter Benjen and Lyanna are born. * 260 AC: Harlon's son Rickon is born. * 265 AC: Harlon's daughter Lysa is born. * 268 AC: Harlon's daughter Arya is born. * 270 AC: Harlon goes off to war, fighting in Durran's Defiance. He kills Lord Hersy and Ser Templeton, but later loses his arm in battle. Due to the horrors that he experiences in this war, Harlon swears off of war and fighting. * 280 AC: Harlon heads South for the first time in a decade, visiting King's Landing for the Great Tourney and Feast. * 281 AC: Dies, leaving Winterfell and the North to his daughter, Lyanna Stark Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Lord Paramount